Nathaniel Farmer
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = | player = }} Lieutenant Nathaniel Farmer was Chief of Security of Deep Space 3, in the mid-24th century. (Star Trek: Outpost) Starfleet career Prior to his arrival at Deep Space Three, Nathaniel Farmer was involved with Starfleet Intelligence, as well as being a Section 31 operative. He served under a handler named Mith for a number of operations. During one such op on a planet named Blufora, He stumbled into one of Her backdoor assassinations. No longer able to make the murdered Ambassador simply "disappear", Mith convinced Farmer to take the fall "For the good of the Federation". She hoped that would be the end of it, and that Farmer would be out of her way, allowing her to ingratiate herself with The Core. She even convinced him that SFI was going to have a branch office at DS3, with Farmer playing a critical role. He was sent ahead to prep for the arrival of the others. Then, Mith pulled the plug on the op, and left Farmer to fend for himself. He ended up as Chief of Security for the Station. A very aloof character overall, Lieutenant Farmer relied on keeping a low profile and "open ears" policy to maintain control on the station. After years of feeling stranded on Deep Space 3 and having nothing more to do than to check cargo ships in and out of the station, Lt. Farmer seized the opportunity to immerse himself in his craft and conduct a full investigation when the Ferengi Goshen was found dead on the station. His "open ears' philosophy of quiet observation changed to a heavy-handed attitude of guilty until proven innocent towards every individual, treating everyone on the station, including Captain Buchanan and Lt. Commander Torkelson as suspects, drawing the ire and incredulity of more than one person. Farmer's obsession with treating anyone as a suspect bordered on the ridiculous, even including the crew of the Chimera, despite the fact that the ship wasn't even present during the time in question. Relationships 'With His Subordinates' Master Chief Burt Knox Farmer was all too aware of Master chief petty officer Burt Knox's excursions into "The Enclave" on his scavenger missions, so much so that he tried to convince Mith to wait for the Chimera's return so that she would have an experienced escort watching out for trouble. 'With His Peers' Agent Yamanu Lancer Though they had never met prior to Lancer's arrival, Farmer immediately recognized Lancer as a Section 31 operative, regardless of Lancer's claims to be "out of the business". In short order they formed an effective working relationship, even sharing some of their tools of the trade. Farmer managed to convince Lancer to help out with a few intelligence issues, such as the growing influence of The Core, as well as keeping a watchful eye on Mith when she went to The Enclave to investigate the disappearance of one her operatives, John Harrison. Mith Prior to his arrival at DS3, Farmer and Mith worked together on a number of missions. Their relationship grew to the point that Mith addressed Farmer as 'Nathaniel'. That was strained when Mith abandoned Farmer at DS3. Though she promised to "Make it up to him", She failed to fulfil said promise, her excuse being; "It's complicated". Still, Farmer's desire to 'come in from the cold' ensured his continuing cooperation with his old handler until her most recent mission to the station. Her cover was she was investigating the disappearance of one of her operatives, a John Harrison. She used her past relationship with Farmer to erase and conceal any knowledge of her visit as well as her presence from Station command. Her insistence on absolute invisibility raised alarms with both Farmer and Lancer. Her original intent was to visit the enclave solo to conduct her inquiries, but at Farmer's insistence, she brought Lancer along. On her visit to Dannath on the Planet Uguard she did go solo, but Nathaniel followed her at a distance. After a few setbacks, including a run-in with Mith herself, Farmer finally managed to uncover her true intent, acting as an agent of The Core, her plan being to murder the Ferengi Vodic, and take his place at the head of his criminal empire. He discovered that the Klingon male, Gretok had murdered Harrison at the behest of Mith, and made it look like a fight. After a brief phaser battle, Mith's cohorts had either fled or been killed. True to form, Mith tried to bluff her way out, telling him that she was his only way out of the purgatory she had placed him, all the while inching her way towards the door. "You don’t have the guts, Farmer. You never did. I’m your last hope of regaining what you once had. I’m the only one who knows the truth. The WHOLE truth. You need me...alive...and as a cooperative ally, not a hostile prisoner. So you won’t shoot me. You can’t". She never made it, and was vaporized by phaser fire from Agent Lancer. 'With His Superiors' Captain Montaine Buchanan Until recently, LT Farmer had been Captain Montaine Buchanan's strong right arm, moving in quickly to deter or eliminate any and all opposition to his heavy handed micromanaging command style. "Captain Buchanan has succeeded in breaking the spirits of just about everyone onboard the Station". Farmer was Captain Buchanan's choice to replace the missing Sayzar Tyrellian. Buchanan felt Farmer's determination to consider any possibility, regardless of how ludicrous, was keeping him from doing his job properly, and command might settle him down. However, the Captain's dislike of change, combined with his hesitation resulted Starfleet appointing Greg Torkelson to command of the Chimera. Nathaniel had also been more than aware that there were elements back in Sector 001 that felt the Captain should have been replaced a long time ago. In 2365, Farmer, along with Station First officer Gregory Torkelson, Chief medical officer Arban Breetal, and Chief engineer Jennifer Forrestal staged an 'intervention to demand an explanation behind the Captain's recent behavioral changes. Captain Taldeen Though his interaction with the Judge Advocate General representative had been limited at DS3, Farmer was quite familiar with Captain Taldeen. He knew the Captain was a thorough investigator, going after high profile targets with a high success rate, he also knew him as a fellow Section 31 operative that was not very popular, mainly due to the fact that he required extraordinary amounts of evidence before he would act outside of Starfleet regulations, to the chagrin of his superiors. Lieutenant Farmer knew that Taldeen's investigation would determine whether Captain Buchanan will remain as CO of Deep Space 3, or be replaced. He remained undecided with regards to his position on the matter. Lieutenant Commander Gregory Torkelson Though he did't share DS3 XO Gregory Torkelson's philosophy of opening the doors to "Strays and mendicants", He did like the idea it presented to gather intelligence on visiting species. He also held a healthy respect for the Commander's merticulous attention to detail. Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Forrestal Farmer and DS3 Chief engineer Lieutenant commander Jennifer Forrestal butted heads over station operations, with Farmer complaining about the lack of adequate sensor coverage, and Forrestal firing back that it was next to impossible to get any requisitions past Captain Buchanan, as he considered them merely waste. Memorable Quotes "Wonderful. Two new fronts in the war, and I already don’t have enough men to cover what we have. When this is all over, we need to sit down with Captain Buchanan and discuss our staffing needs. What I wouldn’t give for a full marine detachment." (Episode 39 - Half the Battle) "I’m sure you would not do anything to WILLINGLY put the station in danger, Doctor; but the power of the unintended consequence can be as destructive and catastrophic as a warp core breach." (Episode 41 - Profit in The Wind Part I) "I have some of your records. I may still be able to pull some strings, but I’m not naïve enough to think I see everything that’s going on behind the scenes." (Episode 53 - Homecoming) "We would be disappointed if you and Gasin Vestrock do not have a way to determine if your comm channels are being monitored, "Betty."" (Episode 56 - Confrontation) "How is it that we can be agents of the United Federation of Planets when the things we’ve done - been told to do - are so antithetical to its spirit?" (Episode 70 - Go Thou Not Meekly) "There’s a lot you don’t know. But enough of the chitchat. I have to give you credit, Mith, on your orchestration of yet another overly complicated operation. Looking at it now, I can see why you prefer them. The more machinations, the easier it is to cause distraction or diversion - and slip something in...unnoticed." (Episode 74 - Secrets Kept) "In as much as the truth may never see the light of day, yes. But in the "long game," maybe not. When I signed up with 31, I knew I might have to make a sacrifice. I just didn’t realize the extent of what it was I would give up. But maybe Mith was right about that at least... You and I both know there are threats that are too complex or urgent to handle through channels. That’s why Section 31 exists. Unfortunately for Mith, she became one of those threats." (Episode 74 - Secrets Kept) Chronology Background Nathaniel Farmer is played by Greg Littlefield in all his appearances on Star Trek: Outpost Category:Starfleet security personnel